


New Tricks

by outlier



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Age Difference, Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, F/F, Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Like most of the complications in her life, Karrin Murphy could trace this one back to Harry Dresden. Not that she wasn’t equally culpable. She wasn’t trying to shirk that, or paint herself as some sort of innocent victim, because the truth was that she’d allowed flirtatious glances.Written for the 2017 Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Molly/Murphy, spanking





	New Tricks

Like most of the complications in her life, Karrin Murphy could trace this one back to Harry Dresden. Not that she wasn’t equally culpable. She wasn’t trying to shirk that, or paint herself as some sort of innocent victim, because the truth was that she’d allowed flirtatious glances. She’d allowed the lingering touches, and she’d allowed that first kiss – so deceptively soft. She’d allowed the second kiss too, after a moment filled with harsh breathing and eyes searching hers. She’d met it halfway, even, stretching up on her tiptoes and sliding her fingers into soft, silky hair, aware of her own reservations even as she willfully ignored them.

Molly Carpenter was tall, lithe, buxom, and a good fifteen years younger than she was, with hair that was currently a mix of her natural blonde and a faint, heathery purple that played tricks on the eyes. She was Harry Dresden’s apprentice and the daughter of people Murphy had saved the world with, tangentially if not always directly, and she couldn’t let herself think about those things, not when all that supple flesh was spread out on her bed.

At the very least, Molly had left her ingénue phase behind. She’d left behind being coy about what she wanted, which was how, all those months ago, Murphy had found herself hefted up so that there was no choice but to wrap her legs around Molly’s waist. Natural instincts that had briefly subsided reasserted themselves as soon as her back had hit the mattress, and a buck of the hips and a twist of the shoulders put her back on top.

It had proved a natural fit.

“Happy to see me?” Molly teased, her lips quirked into something a little too edged with anticipation to be a smirk.

“Shut up,” Murphy grumbled good-naturedly, fighting back a blush as she stroked the cock strapped between her legs to coat it with lube.

A devilish light flit through Molly’s eyes. She slipped onto her belly and slid up on all fours in one slick move. “How about you make me?” she teased, looking back over her shoulder and wiggling her hips.

It was innocent, the sharp smack that left behind the red trace of Murphy’s hand against that smooth, pale skin.

Until it wasn’t.

Molly moaned and her eyes went wide and she looked back at Murphy with a mix of shock and desire. Murphy took in a deep breath, climbed onto the mattress on her knees, and ran her hand over the curve of Molly’s ass with a question in her eyes, and the moment took on that heightened quality that came along with unexpected turning points.

“Molly?” she asked, the single word a full question she couldn’t believe she was asking.

“Yeah,” Molly answered, voice shaky. She licked her lips and trembled, nodded as she said it again. “Yeah.”

Molly shifted on her knees, parting her legs slightly and letting her head hang down. Her hair slipped over her shoulder, baring the nape of her neck, and Murphy swallowed suddenly, nervously. “You’ll tell me if you need to stop?”

A nod.

“Molly…”

“I will.” She took in a deep, shuddery breath. “I promise.”

Murphy took in the sight in front of her. The dyed hair, the tattoos, the piercings – they were a map that could easily be misread. They told lies of experiences Molly hadn’t yet had, hinted at a lack of boundaries and lists of kinks and desires thoroughly explored, but Murphy knew better. As much as neither of them were innocents, in this, they were.

Before Molly, there were a lot of things Murphy hadn’t done. She hadn’t kissed a girl 15 years her junior. She hadn’t pressed a girl down onto her bed and worked her fingers inside of her until she was whimpering and coming and writhing desperately. She hadn’t wound her fingers through long, silky hair under the onslaught of a pierced tongue, bucking her hips upward shamelessly. She hadn’t strapped on a cock or felt short, sharp nails dig into her shoulders or understood the appeal of pierced nipples. And now she found herself contemplating… this.

“Oh,” Molly moaned softly, and Murphy wondered if the sting she’d left behind was anything like the tingle in her palm. She ran her fingertips over the place where she’d struck, feeling skin that was perhaps faintly warmer than that around it. Maybe not. Maybe that was Murphy’s imagination, or her desire for it to be true tricking her into believing it was.

At some point, Molly dropped down onto her elbows. Murphy watched her hands connect with soft, delicate skin. She watched it turn pink, edge into red. She saw the outline of her fingers left behind and felt her palms grow hot and tender, and watched as Molly’s pussy grew shiny and slick.

“Karrin,” Molly whimpered, breathless and needy. “ _Karrin_.”

Her fingers slid into Molly easily, first two and then another, until Molly was stretched around her. She hadn’t thought it’d affect her the way it had, the snap of her hand against Molly’s ass and the way Molly would moan in response. But now, seeing Molly with her head hanging low and her legs spread wide, taking Murphy’s fingers with ease and rocking back into every thrust, she let something dangerous and hungry spread through her. She curled her fingers and brought her thumb down to press against Molly’s clit, sliding with slippery ease over the piercing there, and fucked her until Molly was sobbing her release into the sheets.

And then she pulled her fingers free and replaced them with her cock, and each time her hips slapped against the curve of Molly’s ass, she imagined she could feel the heat of that well spanked skin burning against her. She… fuck, but she had more than liked it, seeing the force of each blow dissipate through flesh, hearing the sharp crack and the hiss of Molly’s sharply indrawn breaths follow one after the other.

One of Molly’s hands reached back, scrambling at the hold that Murphy had on her hip until finally securing a hard grip around her wrist. Her other slipped out in front of her, digging into the sheet. It left her with her face pressed into the bedding, hips thrust up and back concave. Murphy felt the demands of maintaining her pace in the strain of her abs and quads and the racing of her heart. Beneath her, Molly was making desperate noises; her skin was flushed pink and slick with sweat, body straining to draw in enough oxygen.

Murphy managed to slip a hand between Molly’s legs, managed to draw sloppy circles around her clit. Barely managed to hold on as Molly pitched forward, shivering and keening and ripping the fitted sheet from its moorings. A hand under the leather of her harness and she was coming as well, hearing going fuzzy for a long moment. After, she slid out of Molly to a long, low moan and shoved awkwardly until she worked the harness down far enough to kick it away. She curled in behind Molly, hip to hip, too exhausted to care that this left her face pressed into a sharp shoulder blade.

“So,” Molly said tiredly, wrapping her hand over Murphy’s where it was draped lazily across her stomach.

Murphy huffed out a laugh before pressing a nipping kiss against Molly’s spine. “Yeah.”


End file.
